


Visita incómoda

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Sumary: Disraeli no intenta salir con Daisy y se muestra interesado por Donald, eso hace que Gladstone se sienta muy celoso
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Donald Duck, Daisy Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Visita Incómoda   
Capítulo 1: Primos  
Gladstone solía ser optimista con su suerte, incluso cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento. Constantemente estaba ganando premios, incluso cuando no participaba en loterías y sus momentos de mala suerte solo eran el prólogo de algo grande. La visita de Disraeli le hacía difícil considerar esa opción y es que su primo solía usar su suerte a su favor, algo que realmente le fastidiaba, lo hacía sentir como un perdedor y eso era algo que aborrecía.  
La llegada de Donald y Daisy no mejoró la situación. Ambos se encontraban paseando con Bolívar y no tardaron en mostrar curiosidad por la carta en sus manos. Ocultarla no sirvió de nada, Donald fue más rápido y ninguno de sus intentos bastó para recuperar la carta antes de que la leyera.   
—No te preocupes —le dijo Daisy —, puedes recibir a Disraeli en mi casa, estaré encantada de organizar una fiesta de bienvenida.   
Ignorar la llegada de Disraeli dejó de ser una opción cuando Daisy y Donald lo acompañaron a la estación del tren. Creyó que su suerte haría que Disraeli se perdiera en el camino o no se presentara a la estación, pero no fue así. Donald y él lo encontraron poco después de que Daisy sugiriera que de separaran.  
—De verdad lo lamento —escuchó a Disraeli lamentarse —, intenté recuperar mi tiquete, pero era demasiado tarde. Sé que es mi culpa, que debí ser más cuidadoso.  
—No te preocupes —le dijo el encargado de recoger los tiquetes —, esas cosas suelen pasar. Como compensación podrá viajar gratis en este tren durante todo el mes.  
—Muchas gracias, de verdad que no lo merezco.   
El enojo de Gladstone aumentó en cuanto escuchó lo que Donald dijo de Disraeli. No estaba sorprendido, sabía que su primo, por parte de su familia materna, era el pato más manipulable del mundo, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos molesto o que le pareciera menos injusto que le hiciera un cumplido cuando a él solía dedicarle tantos insultos.   
Bolívar también se mostró feliz con la llegada de Disraeli. Movió la cola en señal de aprobación y lamió su cara de manera afectuosa. Eso hizo que Gladstone se riera un poco y que el recorrido a casa de Daisy fuera menos desagradable. Había esperado que Bolívar incomodara a Disraeli en el taxi, pero fue su otro primo el que fue aplastado.  
—Necesitaré de unos favores antes de empezar con la fiesta...  
Daisy fue interrumpida por un lamento de Disraeli. Él se quejaba de un tobillo lastimado, pero Gladstone sabía que era una excusa para no trabajar.  
—Solo dime qué necesitas y yo lo haré —se ofreció Disraeli con una falsa mueca de dolor.  
—Ve a descansar, no fue tu culpa que te lastimaras. Donald se encargará de podar mis rosas y Gladstone de comprar la comida.  
—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó Gladstone. La idea de hacer algo para una fiesta en honor de Disraeli le desagradaba y mucho.  
—Porque todos deben colaborar. Deberías aprender de Disraeli, él está herido y aún así quiere ayudar.  
Gladstone no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse, pues Daisy lo sacó a empujones. Encontrar a un servicio de catering dañado no lo alegró, ni siquiera lo hizo el que el chófer le llevara la comida hasta la casa de Daisy sin ningún costo adicional. Las cosas gratis lo animaban, pero no usando Disraeli también se beneficiaba.  
—No sé por qué te desagrada Disraeli, él no es una peste como otros y es amable.  
—Eso crees tú, pero no es más que un oportunista.  
Gladstone le contó a su primo una de las muchas anécdotas que compartía con su otro primo. Había esperado que se compadeciera de él, no que se burlara y, peor aún, que viera en Disraeli un aliado. Esto último fue lo que más le molesto. Ver a Disraeli en la ventana le dio una idea, conocía a Donald y sabía cómo convencerlo sin siquiera decir una palabra.  
Ambos emplearon todo tipo de trampas para exponerlo como el mentiroso que era sin obtener ningún resultado. Gladstone terminó encontrando irritante la manera en que su primo lograba evadir todas las trampas y como la suerte parecía estar de su lado, esto último era lo que le parecía más injusto.   
La mirada de Gladstone se posó sobre su primo. Sabía que no estaba siendo amable, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido de ese modo desde que eran niños y sospechaba que nunca cambiaría. Su suerte, por lo general evitaba que pasara por malos momentos, sin embargo parecía haberlo abandonado, pues Daisy no solo lo había obligado a buscarlo en el aeropuerto, sino que también le había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida.   
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Daisy —, te noto algo decaído.   
—Ahora que lo preguntas —Gladstone forzó una sonrisa.  
—Se lo preguntaba a Disraeli —Daisy lo interrumpió, sonaba molesta —, Gladstone podría traerte algo más si es la comida lo que te molesta.  
Gladstone estaba convencido de que Disraeli aprovecharía la ocasión para pedirle una cita a Daisy y una mirada a Donald bastó para saber que él pensaba lo mismo. Poco antes ambos habían hablado sobre Disraeli y Gladstone había notado el desagrado que le provocó el ganso cuando se asomó por la ventana.  
—No es nada —respondió Disraeli con su usual tono lastimero —, has hecho tanto por mí y yo no quisiera convertirme en una carga.  
—Tonterías, eres primo de Gladstone y los amigos de mis amigos también son mis amigos.  
Gladstone bufó al escuchar esas palabras. Disraeli no era su amigo y ciertamente dudaba que pudiera llevarse bien con alguien que se había aprovechado de su suerte por tanto tiempo.  
Disraeli pretendió dudar por unos momentos.  
—No tengo un lugar dónde quedarme —Disraeli mantuvo la mirada en el suelo en todo momento —, supongo que debí haber sabido que Gladstone no estaría feliz de darme un lugar, después de todo no soy su primo favorito o alguien agradable.  
—Puedes quedarte en mi casa —Donald se apresuró en responder —, tengo una habitación para invitados y puedo prepararte panqueques para desayunar.  
A Gladstone no le gustaba nada lo que había escuchado. Sabía que Donald estaba alejando a Disraeli de Daisy, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera menos molesto. "No es justo, Donald debería prepararme panqueques a mí, no a él", pensó con amargura. La última vez que los había comido fue durante un paseo familiar y ciertamente no pudo comer tanto como le hubiera gustado porque su tío Scrooge estaba cerca.  
—No quisiera ser una molestia...  
—Tonterías —interrumpió Donald —, tal vez no seamos primos de sangre, pero perteneces a la familia.   
—Eres muy noble —le dijo Daisy, esas palabras hicieron que Donald se tranquilizara un poco.  
—Un príncipe —agregó Disraeli.  
Gladstone sintió nauseas. De repente sentía que había perdido el apetito.   
Decidió visitar a Donald. No acostumbraba acoso levantarse temprano, pero quería seguir con su plan de exponer a Disraeli como el mentiroso que era. Lo último que esperó fue encontrarlos charlando animadamente mientras que comían pancakes. Huey, Dewey y Louie también parecían llevarse bien con su primo.  
—Donald ¿podemos hablar un minuto, a solas?  
—Claro.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda para preparar pancakes? Lamento haber comido tantos, sé que no es justificación, pero son los mejores pancakes que he comido.  
—Descuida, estaba por preparar más y Gladstone va a ayudarme si quiere comer.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.  
—Creí que ambos sabíamos que es un mentiroso.  
—Hablé con Disraeli, él me contó lo arrepentido que está por la manera en que te trató cuando eran niños y dice que si estaba en la ventana era porque quería ayudarme con las flores.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quería invitar a Daisy.  
—Daisy no estaba cerca de las flores, si la hubiera visto a ella no sabría que nosotros lo vimos.


	2. Desayuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone sospecha que Disraeli planea amgo, no es que le moleste que intente acercarse a Donald.

Capítulo 2: Desayuno  
Gladstone no ayudó a Donald con la preparación de los pancakes. Lo había intentado, pues su primo no le había muchas opciones. Donald lo expulsó de la cocina después de que Gladstone confundiera el comino con la canela. No era algo que le molestara, había evitado el trabajo y eso estaba bien para él.   
—¿Ya están listos los panqueques? —preguntó Disraeli.  
—¡Tenemos hambre! —se quejaron los trillizos al unísono.   
Gladstone pudo notar que los pequeños estaban molestos con su primo, algo que realmente disfrutó.   
—Falta poco —respondió Donald desde la cocina.  
—Iré a ayudar.  
A Gladstone no le gustó el entusiasmo con el que Disraeli se había ofrecido. Conocía a su primo lo suficiente para saber que él no solía actuar sin obtener un beneficio a cambio. Decidió que debía intervenir.  
—Te acompañamos.  
La reacción de los trillizos bastó para que Gladstone estuviera seguro de que ellos pensaban lo mismo. A él le alegró saber que contaba con el apoyo de los patitos.  
Huey, Dewey y Louie se apresuraron en tomar los panqueques que Donald había preparado. Ninguno había notado que Disraeli no había prestado atención a los panqueques, pero Gladstone sí lo hizo y no era algo que le gustara.  
—¿Qué estaban haciendo?   
—Cocinando —respondió Donald un tanto confundido.   
Disraeli lo miró con reproche, algo que hizo feliz a Gladstone.   
—Donald y yo hablabamos, él prometió mostrarme Duckburg.  
—Es lo menos que podía hacer, fue muy amable en venir a visitarte y no es justo que se quede todo el día encerrado.   
—Supongo que tienes razón, los acompañaré.  
Donald y Disraeli se mostraron molestos, algo que Gladstone ignoró. Había arruinado los planes de su primo, no sabía cuáles, pero eso no le importaba. Su primo le inspiraba desconfianza por lo que consideraba que había hecho lo correcto.  
—Tío Donald ¿recuerdas que prometiste recoger nuestros nuevos sombreros?  
—Están disponibles desde la semana pasada.  
—Y prometiste que no volverías a olvidarlo.  
Donald se mostró avergonzado.   
—No lo hice, planeaba recogerlos después de que los dejara en la estación del bus.  
—El comprobante está sobre la refrigeradora.  
—Ya lo sabía.   
Donald cumplió con su palabra poco después de que los niños se marcharan a su excursión escolar. Los tres se dirigieron al fuerte de los Jóvenes Castores y recogieron el paquete de los más pequeños.   
Regresaron a la casa de Donald de inmediato. La caja no ocupaba mucho espacio, pero el carro de Donald era pequeño por lo que el dueño de este decidió que lo mejor era no sobrecargarlo.  
Al principio ninguno de los tres tenía idea alguna sobre el sitio que visitarían. La suerte de Gladstone fue la encargada de dar la respuesta. Recientemente habían inaugurado una sala de videojuegos y Gladstone había ganado pizza gratis.  
Donald y Gladstone eligieron el mismo videojuego. Este tenía dos controles y un modo competitivo por lo que inmediatamente se vieron inmersos en una de sus tan acostumbradas batallas.  
Los roles fueron repartidos al azar. A Gladstone le tocó ser cazador mientras que a Donald le tocó ser la presa. El juego terminó muy pronto, si bien era cierto que Donald logró desbloquear un arma también lo era que su personaje se perdió y que Gladstone encontró un glitch que no solo le permitió encontrar al personaje de Donald, sino que también lo hizo inmune a todos sus ataques.   
—¡Mi turno! —interrumpió Disraeli.  
Donald y Gladstone se dedicaron miradas desafiantes. Resultaba más que obvio que ninguno de los dos quería abandonar el videojuego.  
—Iré por otro juego, tenía tantas ganas de jugar y...  
—Puedes jugar con Gladstone, yo debo irme, tío Scrooge me espera.  
Gladstone se sintió un tanto confundido. Donald se había marchado en cuanto leyó un mensaje en su teléfono celular por lo que podría jugar todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había algo mal y que se estaba perdiendo de algo.  
—¿Molesto, primo?  
Gladstone negó.   
—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?  
—No lo sé, dímelo tú.   
Ambos siguieron jugando durante un largo rato. Gladstone ganó cada una de las partidas, muchas veces era su suerte la que le permitía descubrir nuevos trucos y otras distracciones que hacían que Disraeli perdiera.  
Donald llegó poco antes de que cerrara el local. Su mano estaba vendada, pero Donald no quiso hablar del tema, lo poco que había dicho era que el 313 le dio problemas cuando regresaba, algo que pasaba con demasiada frecuencia como para que pudiera ser medianamente sospechoso.   
—Vamos por la pizza, muero de hambre.


	3. No son celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone no está celoso, solo le molesta que Disraeli sea tan cercano a Donald y lo manipule con tanta facilidad.

Capítulo 3: No son celos  
Donald nuevamente tuvo que retirarse. No dio ninguna excusa, pero resultaba más que evidente que tenía prisa.  
—Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió Donald.   
—Apuesto a que tío Scrooge lo llamó, siempre es lo mismo.   
Disraeli no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado eligiendo la ropa que compraría.   
Gladstone observó a Disraeli con enojo. Su primo no había hecho nada malo, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría en cualquier momento y es que dudaba que pagara por toda la ropa que había elegido.   
—¿No crees que es mucha ropa para unos días?   
—Duckburg me gusta y planeo mudarme con Donald —respondió Disraeli con una tranquilidad que le pareció insultante.   
—¿Qué te hace pensar que estará de acuerdo?   
—Creo que ambos sabemos que es el pato más manipulable del mundo.  
Gladstone lo miró con enojo. No era porque le hubiera molestado lo que dijo de su primo, era algo en lo que él también había pensado y que en más de una ocasión había usado para su propio beneficio.   
—¿Celoso?   
—Que tontería —Gladstone pretendió reírse, aunque ciertamente no le parecía divertido, al contrario, lo encontraba bastante molesto.  
Para Gladstone era absurdo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera celoso. Él nunca sentía celos porque siempre tenía lo que quería. Gladstone era el que provocaba celos y envidias con su buena suerte. Ver la envidia en el rostro de Donald era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.  
—Donald es el que se siente celoso cada vez que ganó un premio o que Daisy me prefiere a mí.  
—Entonces no te molestara que dormimos juntos, la cama para invitados estaba rota y no soy tan grosero para dejarlo dormir en el sofá.   
Gladstone estaba molesto, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir en voz alta y menos si se trataba de Disraeli.  
—Eres muy ingenuo, a Donald le gusta Daisy, todos lo sabemos.  
—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.  
Gladstone pasó por otro momento desagradable cuando llegó el momento de pagar por la ropa. Disraeli no tenía dinero, algo que no debería extrañarle.  
—Creo que me han robado —comentó con tono lastimero —, no encuentro mi billetera y de verdad necesito esa ropa.  
—Primo —intentó advertirle Gladstone, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
Disraeli comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos y eso lo hizo sentir bastante incómodo.   
—Disraeli...  
—Sé que debí ser más cuidadoso y que debí revisar que tuviera el dinero, pero estaba seguro de que la guardé antes de salir de la casa.  
Gladstone escuchó varios comentarios mal intencionados y supo que debería pagar por la ropa de Disraeli si no quería quedar mal delante de toda la gente. Tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar, poco antes había encontrado dos billeteras y varias joyas por lo que dieron más de una buena recompensa.   
—Pagaré por ti, luego me lo devuelves.   
—Gracias, primo.  
Gladstone no era el pato más listo del mundo, pero incluso él sabía que Disraeli no le devolvería ni un centavo.  
Gladstone y Disraeli llegaron a casa de Donald poco antes de la cena. Los ttillizos estaban haciendo la tarea y Donald cocinando por lo que Gladstone decidió invitarse a comer.  
—Disraeli —lo llamó Dewey —, ¿nos ayudas con la tarea?  
Gladstone no esperaba que Disraeli accediera a ayudar a los niños y por varios minutos estuvo esperando a que se inventara alguna excusa, algo que no llegó a pasar. Los cuatro estuvieron estudiando hasta que Donald les dijo que era de comer.  
—Microbios, ya es hora de que desocupen la mesa.  
—¡Aye, tío Donald!   
—Tú también, Gladstone.  
—Esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados.  
—Tú te invitaste solo así que no cuenta. Si quieres comer, gánatelo.


End file.
